A. STRATEGIC VISION AND IMPACT ON ENVIRONMENTAL HEALTH Over the past 35 years, the University of Rochester Environmental Health Sciences Center (EHSC) has achieved national and international distinction for its contributions to research and training in the environmental health sciences. Through a strong multi- and interdisciplinary framework, we have fostered advances in both basic and translational research examining the relationships between environmental exposures and human disease. The areas of research emphasis for the EHSC are Pulmonary & Cardiovascular Diseases, Neurodevelopment Disorders & Neurodegenerative Diseases, and Musculoskeletal Diseases.